


Weekend

by gofretgofi



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Discussion On Homophobia, Epic Romance Stuff, Even is an artist, Inspired by the movie: weekend, Isak is a medical student, M/M, One Night Stands, Pick Up Lines, Sexual Content, Smoking, Swearing, This cheesy on another level ok, Weekend AU, boy squad scene is only for my pleasure, isak is overdramatic, open ending tbh, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofretgofi/pseuds/gofretgofi
Summary: “Only you can feel what you feel. I am sorry.”“It’s okay baby. I’m  sorry too,” Even kissed his lips and made everything go away. “In another universe, you make me believe that I am not alone.”ALTERNATIVELY: Isak and Even's journey starts as an one night stand type of romance and things get messy when the one night stretches in to a whole weekend. Even has some secrets to spill, Isak can't get enough of his Golden Boy, Even calls him Cute Curls and Magnus is on board with the pairing....Inspired by the movie, Weekend (2011). Though, this is about Even and Isak so most of it is very different.





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. I wrote some parts of this months ago, ugh. This got out of hand pretty quick and what started as a simple movie inspired fic turned into 'author's explores her favorite couple'. I am not even sorry for all the feels, since I put my heart into this.
> 
> This contains some spoiler to the movie, Weekend so read at your own risk. It's a great movie as well tbh, give it shot! But you don't need to watch it ot anything. Isak and Even have their own voices so this is really different from the movies on some levels.
> 
> Not beta read and first time writing about evak. Also English is not my native language although these are not excuses and I would love for you to point out my mistakes, just be patient with me. And enjoy! xx

**AFTER**

When Isak received a small package from an address he didn't recognize, only one word came in to his mind. 

_Even._

To this day Isak didn’t know how he knew but he just did. Or, his heart seemed to know anyway, since it was beating inhumanly fast. Vilde didn't understand why he had choose to ran to his room with his cheeks turning a shade redder with every second  passing by, and she called his name, only to be brushed off with a bunch of incoherent excuses. 

Isak tore the package open and inside there was a single tape  and a note on it, neatly folded in two. 

_Dear Isak (my cute curls and the boy who has the prettiest moans),_

_You are not an art project, although, if I can make art in the future, you will inspire every single one of them. You worth more than you think._

_Ps; can't promise I didn't make a copy for myself._

No other soul could know about this but Isak slept next to that tape, like a child clinging on their favorite toy. Unfortunately he didn’t have cassette player to listen to the tape (damn Even and his antics for picking the oldest way to record something.) However, it was as if he was back to that night where they had laid side by side, talking and laughing and being happy. Simple. Their voices almost reached to his ear, Isak and Even. With his voice in his head Isak fall asleep, only to dream about his warm eyes and sunny smile.

[...]

**_SATURDAY- 01.32_ **

Hands shaking, clumsy and overwhelmed.

Isak was feeling a high that he hadn’t felt in too long, a rush that came when something forbidden was happening but in this case, it came with the lips of a beautiful stranger. Maybe the recklessness of bringing someone new to his home was the thing Isak had been craving for a while or maybe it was just about the person he was with. He was only a name, _Even,_ and he was breath taking and distracting since Isak was struggling trying to open the door.

The lips on his neck weren’t helping.

When they stumbled in thought, Isak was rewarded by a happy exclamation sound and was pressed against the wall, rather gently. Perhaps the way he was being held grounded him enough to kick the door close. Isak was not getting enough of this boy, he was almost sure that it had little to nothing with the fact that he was a bit tipsy _. No substance could imply something already devastating,_ he thought.

"Girlfriend?"

Isak was so stated and high on Even's lips and was too invested in his thoughts that he wasn't able to register the question completely at first. He stared at Even's mouth with desire, he had a one track mind at the moment. Isak liked the way Even looked, with his cheeks flushed, hair ruffled and lips raw. He wanted to keep kissing him. So he acted according to that want, any second spent apart felt like a second wasted

"No, seriously," Even tensed under his touch and Isak's brows furrowed. "If you have a girlfriend, I should get going," Even said, sounding pretty sober while gesturing the pictures around Isak's fairly small living room. 

Even was trying to put a distance between their bodies, key word was trying and Isak didn't let him succeed while his hands sneak around Even's waist and he chuckled. Even was not trying hard anyway, since Isak’s grip was tender. "That's Vilde. Totally not my girlfriend," he gestured to the couple of pictures of them from highs school with their old gang. "However _she_ is her girlfriend and. They are my roommates."

The relief on Even's face was beautiful. He stared at the pictures of the girls, where they were pressed against from cheek to cheek, smiling brightly. "Fuck! You scared me, Isak. I kind of have a promise to myself. I don't fool around with people who has a significant other."

"How noble of you," Isak scoffed. 

It didn't took so long before they were kissing again, this time Isak was putting everything he got on display since he was a feeling a bit sobered up. 

"Scared? Why?" Isak's said after awhile, with a smile on his lips, almost a smirk, as his hands found their way under Even's plain white shirt. Teasingly, he scratched Even's back lightly with one hand, blunt nails leaving trails of red lines to vanish after a moment; and lowered the other one to Even's waist, exploring. Even shivered unapologetically and Isak wanted to melt. Involuntarily he rolled his hips to create friction and they weren't kissing for that moment but Even was towering over him a little and he rested his forehead on his, with eyes firmly shut. 

Even looked like he was trying to gain his composure back as he kept his eyes closed, his breath was getting heavier each second. "It would be a shame to come all the way here and not to hear you moan. Bet it will sound pretty." 

"You are gross, and cheesy ugh." 

Even laughed at that, it was so heavenly to Isak's ears. Then he was kissing the bridge of his nose and jaw and moving down to his neck, teeth scratching and his lips and tongue hot against his flesh. Isak was barely standing still while Even was touching all the right places and kissing the most sensitive spots.

Next minute he was tossing his t-shirt to god knows where and Even's hands were back on his body, gripping his hips, fingers digging into his sides and Isak grabbed him by the neck for a kiss. Even was eager, maybe too eager with want and Isak didn't mind, he let out an embarrassingly needy moan when Even's hands lowered to his hips to flush them together with a slight roll.

"I was right. So fucking right."

**_SATURDAY 04.12_ **

"What was your first impression about me?"

Even was sprawled out on Isak's bed, mattress covering his waist and below, one leg slightly over Isak's lap in a rather awkward position. He looked comfortable, content and like he _belonged_. Isak adored that look on the boy, smoke leaving his lips gracefully, eyes hooded as he placed the joint between Isak's lips. 

"Hm. I don't, I can't exactly tell. I just stared for a while, I guess." _Dumbstruck, speechless, you looked heavenly._ Those words went unspoken. Leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. 

"But what did you think, about me? Did you know you want to fuck me right away?"

"Even!" Isak chuckled and flushed at the straightness of the question, starting to feel naked even though he had been missing his clothes for a few hours now. 

Even seemed amused with the way Isak had slapped his arm playfully, sitting crossed leg on the bed with the cover on his lap, towering over Even with his messy curls shaking every time he let out a laugh. 

"Sorry, sorry. This doesn't work if you are not completely honest- You should be open, even raw? I know it's a lot to ask, so. You do you. Just know that honesty is appreciated, okay?" 

Isak's forehead crinkled with thoughts lingering in his head. He couldn't think straight, not exactly, with the alcohol he had consumed early that night, with the joint between his lips, with the mind blowing sex he had, with having a stranger, Even, lying in his bed like he belonged there from the start. What Even was asking was a bit too much, even without those reasons added. 

"Let's start over, yeah? So, this is a project of yours and. You record the man you sleep with talking about the night you had spent?"

Even flicked his hand to get the joint back with a sly smile on his face, looking slightly embarrassed. "You made it sound very wrong, perverted even. But essentially, yes. I don't know what I wanna do exactly but my intention is to interview the men and the women whom I sleep with and hear them be completely out there. I think art should make people feel uncomfortable, should make people think, should force them out of their comfort zone. So yeah. That's how I came up with the concept."

Even looked so passionate about... everything, really. Isak was amazed by the way Even talked about art, even though Isak didn't get exactly what he was going with this. He still felt uncomfortable talking about his one night stand _with_ his one night stand. Isak hadn't been great at expressing himself with words, anyway. 

On another note, Isak also felt like this was putting some distance between them. With the old looking record machine Even had (and using that instead of a phone was an Even thing, Isak was slowly figuring out), they weren't two young men who had enjoyed the previous night together. Now Isak was reminded that they were two strangers sharing a bed and would remain as strangers once Even walk out of that door. 

 

This project of his, Isak decided, was bound to make Even feel lonely, it must have been tiring. Other than that Isak could deal with the feelings arouse from being just a project to Even, it felt okay when Even was looking at him so genuine and _warm_. 

So he squirmed a little under Even's gaze and maybe his checks were flushed, a little. "Okay I am starting over. Delete the previous one."

Even nodded and went with it, his smile looking fond. "You can start, whenever you want."

"Hey, Even. So, uh, this is weird. You may remember me coz I am probably 'the boy who couldn't talk'  in your eyes."

Even chuckled, his eyes crinkled. It was a beautiful sight. "Doubt it. _'The boy who did that thing with his tongue'_ more likely."

"Do not interfere, shit," Isak said with a mock offense, taking a long drag from the joint before putting it out. "Like I was saying. I am Isak, twenty-two years old, even though I cannot make people believe that fact to get into clubs, fuck. Anyway, can't really say I understand your artsy crap- that's just me though. But yeah. When I first saw you, I thought you were a piece of shit."

Even gasped, putting a hand on his heart as if he was hurt. Laughing afterwards and the bed shook with the motion, it felt nice. Isak could feel himself relaxing a bit. "No, for real.  You were flirting with an older man and then you laughed loudly and I-, I heard you despite the loud music, you threw your head back and all- guess you are one of those people who laugh with everything they have. And fuck, I was pissed. That man you were flirting with looked far too gone to not take you back to his bed. But I wanted to, didn't know how, didn't think I can but I wanted to get closer. So yeah, that's the answer. I thought you were a piece of shit for making me feel like that. I still do, to be honest."

There was silence after that. Fuck. There was a reason why Isak didn't do serious talking. The redness from his cheeks sprawled across his neck, he felt hot all over. Isak kept staring at the old looking record machine at Even's hand since he had forgotten why he had been talking in the first place. _He was part of a one night stand project,_ that thought grounded him.

Even shifted a little, to sit up a little bit, moving closer to Isak, probably without meaning to. "Was that before or after you decided to be a creep at the toilet? Tell me, do you always stare at the people you fancy while they are having a piss?"

"I did not do such a thing!"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, a little. I didn't care at that point to be honest, wasn't that deliberate either."

Even's hand was at his back, caressing gently, it was distracting Isak, how Even seemed to be doing it absentmindedly while talking, how affectionate the movement was.

"Nevertheless, I am glad. That was when I decide to ditch the man I was talking to. Just for that beautiful golden curls."

Isak slapped Even's hand away when he tried to ruffle his hair, laughed and threw in comments about being irresistible. He didn't register Even was lying, it was impossible to pick up anyway but Even had decided to go home with Isak the moment he had seen Isak on the bar sipping at his drink with lonely eyes.

So they talked, laughed and kissed, Even made Isak squirm with his questions, face heating up with embracement. He would roll his eyes and Even would tease him a bit before skipping something made Isak uncomfortable.

Questions seemed to pop up as Even went, thus each one aimed for something else. 

 _"Are you out? How would you identify yourself?"_ Generic questions, Isak had no problem answering, he wasn't hiding anymore. 

 _"Would you kiss a man in public? Like epic romantic, tongues and fingers gripping kind of, not a peck."_ Those kind of questions made Isak slightly uncomfortable since he had come out to his friends and family but every day, did he had to come out to strangers?

Topics wavered from social issues to personal ones; they weren't full on arguing, maybe it was due to newly found dynamic between the two, just exchanging world views and beliefs. Isak enjoyed getting a rise out of Even and when he really was full on defending something Isak would kiss him, Even would protest afterwards for interrupting the interview with a smile on his face.

One question on Isak's mind, did not came up until the sun almost did. He was almost not going to ask since the comfort of lying on Even's chest with an arm over his torso while Even played with his curls were too content. Recorder was standing on the bedside table and Isak stared at it. Words left him was almost like a whisper.

"It gets lonely, doesn't it? Do you see everyone as a concept that you should figure out?"

Even let out a thoughtful hum, his movement in Isak's hair stopping momentarily. "How you talked about parallel universes... I don't like the way you see it. Because it underlines how small and insignificant we are. I believe everyone is their own lead role, everyone has a story that I can learn from."

Isak ran his hand in slow motion, caressing Even's side and rested his chin on his chest to maintain eye contact. "You see people as projects, that must distance you from others." 

_I do that to myself too, just not like you. You don't have to feel lonely. I know how much that hurts when you feel by yourself even though you are surrounded by others._

Some sentences went unsaid. 

"Maybe. I did feel lonely for a long time. Until I accepted everyone is alone anyways. No chance of running away from your thoughts, always alone in your mind. The only way is to die."

Isak's heart clenched in his chest, pain he felt when he registered those morbid thoughts were lingering inside Even's beautiful mind. It was beyond Isak how someone impeccable like Even can think that way, how someone as warm as him can feel so cold inside. Isak couldn’t comprehend.

_He burned so bright, nothing else was left to warm him._

They didn't spoke after that but kept on touching absentmindedly until they fell asleep. 

**_SATURDAY 10.32_ **

"I really did forget, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Isak. Really. I don't feel like you are kicking me out."

Isak looked down at his bare feet for a second, feeling slightly disoriented saying goodbye to Even. Part of him wanted to lay in bed all day, listen to Even's view on art and culture, kiss him until his lips were raw. He probably would’ve, if it wasn't for the promise he made with his study group.

"Yeah. So. Hope your project will work out. I wasn't much of a help I guess," said Isak.

"Oh baby," Even chuckled with his brows raised. "You had been beautiful."

Isak rolled his eyes, flushing without a doubt. 

He didn't close the door. 

Even swayed on his feet a bit before mumbling a goodbye. Isak stared fondly at he turned on his heels.

He didn't close the door. 

Isak was still watching when Even turned around rather dramatically marching towards him and Isak's eyes went wide while Even cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Wasn't like the sloppy kisses they had shared when they were still drunk, wasn't as dirty as the kisses they had shared while they were exploring each other’s bodies. Passionate and breath taking, more likely.

"So yeah, see you."

"Yeah?"

Isak was grinning now, rather cockily while Even struggled to leave. 

"Yes. Can I get your number?"

**SATURDAY 13.32**

_Even Bech Næsheim_

_"changed your name to  ‘cute curls’. any objections?"_

"i'm trying to study bech næsheim. don’t keep it if you don't wanna be golden boy from now on."

_"i like it. you wanna be 'the boy who did that thing with his tongue' ?"_

"Isak! Are you even listening?”

He wans't. He was smiling big though. 

**SATURDAY 17.42**

"This is like a hashtag, what the fuck."

Even's eyebrows rose in union, forehead crinkling with curiosity and head tilted to side. Isak liked the interested look on Even's face. "Like what?"

" _White girl items_ , ugh,” Isak let out, using the English version of the term.

"That sounds wrong Isak," Even said with a warm smile on his face. "Care to elaborate thought?"

"Starbucks coffee in hand, walking towards sunset with a hot date who rides a bike."

"Oh, this is a date? I wasn't aware." 

Isak rolled his eye, his head moving in sync with the motion. "Thought you would say _'you think I am hot?'_. And, to answer your question, this had been breaking the one night stand standards, don't you think?"

It was surprising how easily they fit into this. Teasing and trying to get a rise out of each other, laughing an arguing. Surely Isak had been called smooth and he did have a way with words if it was necessary, never this honest this quick. It hadn't been a day and Isak was already consumed by everything that made Even. 

In all honesty, Isak was making his way as he went in this situation. He was not an expert on one night stands, he was not a stranger to the concept either. It had just been an experience that had left Isak feeling empty and hollow afterwards. It was usually hands pushing him down, bodies moving fast, grips leaving bruises that made Isak want to flinch, cold beds and hard edges. 

With Even, Isak felt warm, only wanted to lean in and never finch, fun and filthy, gentle and soothing, soft and caring. 

Even had met Isak at the library where Isak and his study group were working at, they had grabbed coffees on their way and were walking ever since without a destination. Kind of aimlessly wondering through the streets, occasionally Even was taking some pictures of the things that caught his attention. 

"Give me a ride?"

"Like right now? Isak we are in public!"

Even broke into laughter after his terrible pun meanwhile Isak was too amused to even act offended. "You're horny, dude. Just take me home."

The ride was pretty fun for Isak as he took the opportunity to be close to Even by holding him tight, wind whistling through their ears and the city looked a bit more alive. 

**_SATURDAY 18.30_ **

"I'm leaving."

"So soon?" Isak muttered as he stepped on to the heels of his shoes to take them off without his hands, dropping his bag on the entrance. "Not even If I promise some certain ride action, no?" 

Isak's smile dropped when Even didn't laugh or made a remark. He turned with a serious face. 

"I'm going to New York."

"Oh," Isak tried to keep his face straight. "Okay. When?"

"Tommorrow."

Even's fingers were curled around the edge of his jacket, biting the inside of his cheeks as he rocked on his heels. He looked nervous, so naturally Isak was nervous. "For- um. For how long?"

"I don't... know actually."

"You don't know. Huh."

Isak's heart had dropped on the floor. The sad look on Even's face was stomping on his heart rapidly. "Isak. I'm so sorry. First, it wasn't something necessary to say to a hook up and then, well. Everything happened really quick."

"Fucking hell." Isak blurred out, kind of involuntarily. His thoughts were spiraling out of control with an endless list of questions lingering inside his mind, it hurt. They were still at the entrance of Isak's house, Even still standing outside as if he was afraid to get inside. "It's chill though. I get it. Going for studying?"

_He doesn’t own me an explanation. This was a one night stand anyway. I shouldn’t have assumed._

"Gonna do my last year there as an exchange student and yeah I got an internship. I might be moving there, for good."

"That's great. I'm glad. Awesome." Even tilted his head to side and raised one eyebrow this time, accusingly at Isak's sarcastic tone. Isak let out a nervous chuckle as he leaned against the door. "Seriously Even. I'm happy to hear that you are following what you are passionate about. Can't say I am slightly disappointed because well... I think this had been an interesting 24 hours."

Well, it wasn't even 24 hours yet. What the hell. Isak was feeling like he had lost a game he had been preparing for months. He hadn’t realized he had been dreaming, hoping, for something more. The built up to his future plans were terribly big and delusional, so the fall out was equally devastating.

The reality was dawning on Isak, once again they were at the door step reassuring each other that there were no hard feelings with mumbling goodbyes. 

 Unlike the morning Isak was going for closing the door immediately since he was either gonna cry or break something when Even was out of sight but he couldn't. What was his deal with wanting to watch him leave? 

Only this time Even had taken long to change his mind to turn around and he wasn't turning to kiss him. Instead he was biting his lips and looking down and Isak knew that his answer was gonna be yes regardless the question. 

"There is a farewell party or some shit with my friends. Tonignt, at nine. Do you want to come along?"

"Even, I don't think I should." _It will hurt to be there to say goodbye_. 

"Me neither. But. Just consider it. I will text the adress." 

"Okay."

"And in case you don't show up."

Oh, there was the dramatic marching, cupping his face, leaving Isak with shaky knees and heavy breathing, kissing like it was the last time. Leaving him ruined.

**_SATURDAY 8.24_ **

_Golden Boy_

‘i'll be there’

 

**_SATURDAY 9.23_ **

To say Isak was nervous would be a huge understatement. He felt fucking intense; it had been a lot to take in for a single day. 

He had even spent an hour looking at his closet to decide what to wear before he ditched the snapback and settled for black jeans. Despite the fact that he had been thinking this through from the moment Even had left him standing by the door step, Isak felt at his most careless state of mind. 

Growing up, everyone had to give up something, some aspect of themselves, he figured. Some lost their innocence, some lost their hopes and dreams, some lost their optimism. Everyone lost a little bit of themselves in order to grow up, like a sacrifice. Isak had to lose his spontaneous, careless side. At least that was his conclusion. 

He had become the most organized person, maybe not in the traditional sense if his crowded room was any indication, no. But it came to a point where he planned everything in advance, his moves had become calculating, he was cautions and recklessness was out of the window. It was not flashing news to Isak, it had been a slow process starting from the minute his father walked away, years in making where he decided to be cautious, be ready for everything. When did he become so private? He couldn't recall.

This was something he often think, perhaps every time he saw one of his old friends and he was living with one of them. To see how much they had grown for better or worse. To see Vilde unapologetically open with in a healthy relationship reminded him that Isak could’ve grown up for the better as well. 

Maybe he did and he was being hard on himself again since he was in a bit of a crises here. Unfortunately he knew his doubt and his questions were not only due to Even but he was the one to make Isak visit this thoughts again. Damn that boy with sunny smile and passion about art.

The club was a nice one, was not overly crowded but crowded indeed; at least he was able to make his inside without pushing is way through bodies. It didn't take him long to find Even either. 

As suspected he was surrounded by people, an easy smile on his face as he talked with his arms moving enthusiastically, towering over people not just because of his heights but also because of his natural grace. 

Isak was just glad that their group didn't look so big, Isak had guessed that about Even. He looked like a person who would have endless amount of friends due to his friendly personality but deep down he was just a reserved as Isak. Of course he would have a close circle of friends.

Isak approached the group with a tight smile on his lips, his smile turning into a more genuine one as his eyes met with Even’s. _Fuck. Me. He is so beautiful._

**_SATURDAY 23.56_ **

Even’s friends were nice. Mutta was extremely funny, Adam made stupid puns, Mikael was gentle and Isak felt like he was being slightly protective over Even. Instead of feeling ganged up on, Isak felt content with knowing that Even had people around him who cared about him. He was slightly iffy about Sonja, whom was Even’s ex and no, it was not jealousy. Her protectiveness was a bit patronizing but she was chill enough.

Tonight he was drinking slow, trying to forget that it was the start of many things as well it was an ending. Ending of Even’s life in Oslo, ending of Isak and Even. He didn’t need to think about that, no thank you.

Instead he chatted with Elias and Yousef, which were considered Isak’s friends as well. (One being Sana’s boyfriend and one being her brother.) They laughed and shared stories about her, talking about the smallness of their universe What are the odds that their paths would cross like that?   _Not that small since I didn’t meet him earlier. Fuck the universe._

 Even looked so happy that Isak was getting along with his friends. What a nerd. Honestly, Isak would’ve pretended to be delighted by Even’s friends even if they all were assholes. Just to make Even smile like that, he realized, he was willing to do anything.

"Would you like to get out?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. How could he say no when Even was leaning in like that, whispering into his ear, his curls tickling Isak's neck, his breath hot against his skin and his hand on his arm, making its presence known. He only gave a nod, tilting his head to side with confusion.

"Wouldn't your friends mind? Are we gonna just... leave like that?"

Even chuckled and took a step back. Isak didn't know if he was glad to have his personal space back or he just felt the need to be closer. "They know I don't like goodybyes. I had done it multiple times, they will understand. Besides, they are not only my friends they are each other's friends, too. They'll hang out a bit more."

Isak didn't need convincing anyway. The metro ride back home felt almost too cozy, as if they had done it countless of times, engaging into playful banter with the help of the alcohol in their system, stealing kisses as if they are playing a game where they try to kiss without being seeing. Even pushed Isak to his limits on the lines he had crossed about public display of affection and Isak was not even sorry that he had been breaking all of his rules, one by one with Even. For Even, gladly.

**SUNDAY 01.24**

"Do you have a bandana?"

"No, why do fuck I would have?"

Even narrowed his eyes. Looked offended. "You... what? Banadanas are cool? Oh my god, Isak. Is this about your masculinity or some macho shit-"

"Shut up, its not! Yeah maybe 2016 Isak thought wearing it made him gay but I know better now so fuck you. But still, I am kind of stuck with the hetero outfits, it’s my style. Why do you want one?"

When Even whispered into Isak's ear and offered to get away from the coward and when Even stood too close to him for the whole ride, when Even looked at his lips like that, Isak thought they would jump on to each other's bones the second they stumbled into Isak's apartment. To be fair, that was the first thing they did, which led to a heavy make out session that left Isak breathless. For some unknown reason they had ended up tangled in the couch, talking about random things while sharing wine from the same bottle (their third one). It felt domestic and casual.

Even listened to Isak bickering about is medical studies, listened him talking proudly of his friends, listened while Isak also complained about said friends, especially his roommates.

Even talked about movies and plays and art. Isak loved it, loved the passion in his voice, loved the way his eyes crinkled when Isak made a stupid comment. They were sitting close to each other on the couch, so close, too close that sometimes Isak felt hot and bothered just with the feeling of their legs touching. Where Even was tracing his fingers over burned with desire and fondness, when it got overwhelmed  Isak kissed him until he couldn't breathe. Until Even asked him that stupid bandana.

He left the couch in order to find a tie since apparently Even was in the mood of doing a hand stand at 2 am. Isak was mildly pissed. Because when he had left the couch he started to feel sober, perhaps realizing he hadn't been that intoxicated all along. He had simply just wanted to let go, because he did not want to Even let go, ever.

Yet, there he was, tying his tie around Even's forehead to swoop his hair of of his goddamn beautiful face. His left side felt cold, missing Even's body heat next to him on the couch. It was worth his while when Even was trying to stand on his hands and Isak had to stop him before breaking a bone of his. Isak definitely did not let him try to do a back flip and they spend a fairly long amount of time on the floor, Even trying weird acrobatic moves while Isak laughed so hard and tried to stop him.

**SUNDAY 03.21**

Inhale. Burns. Exhale.

Isak had never felt more comfortable in his life.

"Why do you do this to yourself? For real?"

"Do what baby?"

Isak's breath hitched. Was it the way Even called him? Or maybe it was his fingers running through Isak's curls, maybe it was the wind coming from the window. Probably a combination off all of them.

"Sleep around. And turn it into an art project."

Even's hand on his cheek stopped and he tilted his head to get a better view on Isak's face. Isak's head was cloudy with the smoke and the alcohol. But the image of Even lying on his bed, lying together and existing together, was so clear in his head. "Do you think its degrading?"

"No, Even," Isak answered in a heart beat. "I see your point. What you try to achieve through art, I respect that. Trying to show sexuality under a different light and you put your own view on it and I get it," he took a long drag. Even caressed his cheek. "You have to admit that it must get lonely. You didn’t answer my question before."

"Someone has to take a stance. For example, you are may be out but you are not comfortable with your sexuality. Thinking about other’s opinion. Isn’t it why you don’t like public affection? I aim to make those people who have unwanted opinion on other’s life uncomfortable Make them see,” Isak grimaced with the accusation but Even was right so he kept quiet. “And I did answer your question before. Everyone is alone. Only a few realize that fact.”

_Who hurt you?_

“I think you are scared, and this project  is your mechanism To keep others out. I know that because I do that too. And this is hard for me to admit but at least I am brave enough to do so,” words left his mouth quickly with the added alchocol in his system. He couldn’t keep out the hurt and anger out of his voice.

“Why are you so set on about making me admit sometimes I feel miserable in my own head?”

Isak was sure that they wouldn’t have this conversation sober. This was getting too personal for two people who just met. Isak didn’t care. “Because, Even. When you say you are alone, you disregard everyone else! Your family, your friends… That not right, it’s selfish and you know it.” _I am here, now. Don’t you see me? I am with you._

“No one gets to tell me how I should think. Or feel. Not even you.”

Even was clearly hurt by his words so was Isak. They sat in silence for awhile. They smoke and it felt like and ending, Isak hated the space between them. Hated that he didn’t  know enough about Even to help him anyway. So he just decided to be there, for that moment.

“Only you can feel what you feel. I am sorry.”

“It’s okay baby. I’m  sorry too,” Even kissed his lips and made everything go away. “In another universe, you make me believe that I am not alone.”

They made love that night.

Didn’t have sex, didn’t fuck. Isak had never felt that dramatic in his life, either. However it felt like the world was ending and Isak’s only concern was Even and how broken he was. He forget every heart break of his, only Even mattered as he straddled him on the couch. Isak kissed Even everywhere until they both forget anything but each other. They held each other so close, Even’s hands left bruises on his hips for sure but it felt divine, Isak didn’t leave Even’s lap for a second.

They made love, Isak on Even’s lap and it hurt, he Isak felt Even everywhere, so deep inside and they kissed while Isak moved his body and Even helped him. Isak wanted to cry with an overwhelming feeling because he felt so good and it felt like a goodbye.

**_SUNDAY 10.42_ **

They had made love on the couch, then in his bedroom. They had held each other close afterwards, Isak hadn’t felt that warm in his entire life.

Neither he had felt this cold when he woke up alone. Without Even. With only a drawing by his side.

The left side of the drawing included  a boy lying in a bed and his back was featured on the drawing. Isak imagined a frown was one the figures face. It was probably him judging by the matress on the drawing, it was Isak’s, with stripes on it. It wrote _‘alone, in this universe’_ on top of it. Right side of the drawing had two figures lying side by side with smile on their faces. Isak and Even.  Even through the cute little doodles Isak couldn’t help but think that they looked happy. It wrote _‘in another universe, not alone’._

 Isak cried that minute, it had been very long since he had left himself feel that much.

**_SUNDAY 15.03_ **

“Bro, what the actual fuck? Is this some kind of a joke? If not, I ship it.”

Isak only rolled his eyes and let Jonas smack Magnus in the head.

He was so overwhelmed with the previous couple of day that he arranged an emergency meeting with the boys. They were still in touch but it had been awhile since they were all together. Well technically Mahdi was joining them via skype but it was still something.

“I told you the most embarrassing story of my life because I am heartbroken okay? I just want you guys to consult me by telling how awesome I’m and how easy it will be for me to get over him. Tell me how meaningless it was, please.” Well, his aim was to sound sarcastic and less like a pathetic fuck who had gathered his friends because he was a goner for his one night stand. Instead he was sounding like a lovesick puppy. Great.

Magnus had been gasping and cheering while listening to the story and he was all on board with Isak leaving everything behind to chase Even across the world and his argument was “ _true love, bitch”._ Mahdi was annoyingly realistic, telling Isak all the things he needs to hear and that was not helping when he felt like he was literally dying from the need of Even next to him. Jonas was all quiet until, “You should be able to tell him goodbye.”

“Like ambush him at airport? Or the train station because fuck this I don’t even know which airport he is gonna go to.”

“Look, Isak. I haven’t seen you this desperate in my life. Pretty sure you will mope around for months if you don’t get a closure. So go get your own ending because you are already a pissy person and I will not stand seeing you even grumpier.”

“Ugh, I agree. Go get your man,” Magnus added, while Isak said, “I am not pissy!”

They started arguing again until Isak let out a sigh. “What will I say? ‘Don’t go Even,’ or ‘have a nice life buddy’?”

“That’s up to you, honestly. Just call Elias and ask him about Even’s whereabouts. After that, It’s your decision.”

“I hate you, Jonas. Why do you have to a fucking Yoda all the time?”

“I’ll take that a compliment.”

**_SUNDAY  20.03_ **

Isak knew where to go. How to go. The only problem he didn’t know what to say. Should he even go? Can he be selfish enough to ask him, _that?_

One thing was sure, he wanted to see Even Bech Næsheim, that fucking giraffe and maybe steal one more kiss.

**_SUNDAY 21.12_ **

There was no running into each other, arms wide open. No shouting, no pure joy, no irritation or hatred.

It was only Isak and Even, being their dramatic selves by not doing anything in the most dramatic moment possible. Isak was shifting his weight between his feet, arms dangling by his sides, suddenly self-conscious about everything he was doing.

Even did nothing. 

His jaw was clenched and expression was unreadable but Isak wouldn't bet on anger, no. Perhaps shock and surprise, his gaze calculating. 

Isak started walking forward when Even dropped his bag on the ground. The thud of the bag hitting the ground echoed inside Isak’s mind, suppressing all the other sounds at a fairly crowded station. 

"Hi."

"Hey."

[…]

**_SUNDAY 21.14_ **

It was awkward. Being embraced by Even like that made Isak's toes curl and instantly, he curled his fist around Even's denim jacket. They had kissed in between, slow and too intimate for being in public. Not that it was about what other people thought though. It was a moment that should've been only for them, private and as fragile as Isak was feeling while Even held him so tight.

"You are a jerk for coming here."

"I know."

"You're a fucking dick."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

**_SUNDAY 21.17_ **

"You can't ask me that."

"Of course, I won't."

"But coming here, fuck Isak. You just can't ask me to stay-"

"No, no-" Isak's voice wavered a bit, his brows frowning at the accusation. In all honesty, Isak had thought about it. / _Stay. Please don't leave me. Wasn't enough, not enough. Probably never will get enough of you and I know we just met but this is unfair. Stay, stay,_ stay./ He considered it but the moment Isak saw Even, so tall and handsome and the most beautiful thing in sight; he knew he wasn't for his to keep. "I knew you were a piece of shit who would try to do this alone. I came for the rescue."

Even had tears in his eyes. He let out a laugh that sounded broken. "I hate goodbyes and you just had to-"

"Even. Kiss me."

And they did. 

**_SUNDAY 21.21_ **

"You are not alone." Isak tasted salt on his lips when they come up for proper air. Was he crying? Maybe it was Even, he hoped not. 

"Baby-"

"Shut up. You. Are. Not."

**_SUNDAY 21.25_ **

They had stopped kissing and hugging and touching. No crying or big words, mostly silence as they waited for people to get on the train, dreading the last minute.

"I would, you know."

"What?"

"Stay. If you'd ask."

"Make art inspired by me golden boy, okay? Make it epic and some shit and please make it mysterious but not gothic style edgy." Even was smiling again, Isak breathed easier. "Give me a call when you come back," he let out a shaky breath and quickly added. " _If_ , you come back."

"Isak..."

Isak rolled his eyes dramatically with a slightly forced grin raising his hands in surrender. "Shit, trying to be polite here."

“You are not polite.”

“I know it, you know it,” Isak chuckled, Even followed him with ease. Within a heartbeat, Isak’s expression had altered as he held Even’s gaze without a care in his mind.  His face was flushed from just looking at him and his heart hurt from how beautiful he was. “Still, you are looking at me _like that.”_

“I guess I do.”

They didn’t laugh this time and Isak didn’t look away. Not even when he get on that train.

[…]

 

**BEFORE**

The lightning of the room... It was unsettling. 

Flashing colors and the dim light were making Isak's head spin a bit, he never understood the appealing of the clubs anyway. The crowd moved fast, bodies moved fast, conversations moved fast. Everything looked planned, as if everyone besides Isak knew their lines since losing up and letting go seemed to be a second nature to some people.

Not to Isak, he felt tensed. 

Nevertheless he did seek someone else's comfort, it was just that his head ached with the terrible lighting and the music and everyone else felt irritating. Isak's eyes hadn't caught something worth looking at, until he saw _him_.

Isak's fingers curled around the glass of beer he was holding and he stared. With awe and pure adoration.

He was being too blunt, maybe.

Isak couldn't look away even though he hurt his eyes but it calmed his mind. It hurt to look at him, because _he_ was too damn bright. He was like the sun, Isak was captivated. Isak was being dramatic with his lips parting as he stared. Most _definitely_ dramatic but  it was just the way it was. The boy shined so bright in the terribly lit room with his shiny golden hair, with his laugh reaching to Isak’s ears in a loud room; with his head thrown back, exposing his neck, eyes wrinkled, cheeks tainted pink. 

All off a sudden, Isak felt a vicious kind of envious when a stranger was touching the boys arm while he laughed, at ease and flirtous. It looked so easy, too easy from afar. _What it takes to be captivating like this beautiful boy_ , Isak though. _What it takes to be the one to receive his attention?_

Isak felt intoxicated with the ideas running across his mind, lust, need and curiosity all at once. It was as if he was looking at the sun, so bright, so beautiful and well, he felt hot all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I wrote this. Some extras though:
> 
> 1) Even is bipolar and it builds up who he is, there weren't enough time for me to explore this in this fic though. I put so much thought in whether bringing it up or not but decided not to give this a half heart plot.  
> 2) I have so much headcanons about Isak and Even as individuals and so many subplots to add (like why Even was so sensitive about Isak having a girlfriend or why Isak is a bit reserved etc) but this was meant to be short. Even this is too long and, I hope I didn't left anything too vague. (Feel free to ask me anything.)  
> 3) Hope you liked this! Would love to hear your thoughts. And go watch the movie, it's great.
> 
> see u next time xx
> 
>  
> 
> also i write fo other fandoms on wattpad; https://my.w.tt/1OU4sj12XO come say hi!


End file.
